Star Wars: Upon the Shadow's Edge
by Gwywir Garzo
Summary: Blargh.
1. Galactic Exchange: Chapter One

Galactic Exchange (Chapter One)

The streets of Coruscant were always crowded. Garish lights were hung from buildings, projecting the names of cantinas, and shops. Couples, young and old, crowded the streets. Children bobbed and weaved through the crowds, their parents yelling after them. Conversations were carried at a dull roar, in hundreds of languages, thousands of dialects. Shady looking characters hung out in alleyways. Many of them wore gang colors, and carried weapons. Others were bartering over different narcotics, weapons, and other stolen items.

He continued to push his way through the crowds. Several holovid players were broadcasting news. Apparently, the Rebellion was pushing the Empire back. Only parts of the Core Worlds, and the entire Deep Core remained in Imperial hands. The Sith were dead. The Jedi were returning. The galaxy was being swapped into Rebel hands. Boba Fett was recalling the Mandalorians. He had received the message yesterday. A young couple shoved past him, their hands joined together. They were speaking together, their words easily audible.

"Are you ready for tonight, hun?" The female of the couple asked, she was closest to the alleys.

"I..uh…" Her partner stammered, but was stopped short by his girl's scream. A man had leapt out of the alleyway, grabbing at the girl. As he pulled her into the alleyway, she screamed again, struggling against her captor. Her boyfriend stood there, shocked, but was soon pushed out of the way. Gwywir Garzo pulled his blaster from a jacket pocket, and handed it to the boy, which he now noticed to be a young man.

"Come, now." Gwywir said, pulling another blaster from his jacket. The man didn't move. "You going to let your girl get raped? Let's go, now." Screams still permeated from the alley, some civilians had paused, confused. "Let's go!" He all but screamed this, and pulled the man into the alley.

"I've… I've never shot a gun before." The man stammered, still shaken.

"Well, you'll have to learn." Was all the reply he got. They were jogging now. Another scream, and they were sprinting. It wasn't hard to track the man, he had left plenty of signs. "Stop." Gwywir said, placing a hand against his companion's chest. He had heard laughing, and sobbing. There was a door nearby, and he approached it slowly. The noises grew louder, and when he reached the door, another scream rent the air.

"Please, please! Don't!" She sobbed. "I-" He heard a hand slap the flesh of her cheek. Her sobbing grew louder.

"You asked for it girl." A man's voice. More laughter. "Now, you're gonna get-"

He kicked the door, breaking it down inwards, breaking the rusted metal hinges. He fired twice, sending men scattering. Time seemed to slow as adrenaline kicked in. He was able to count the scattered bodies. One on the floor, obviously the girl, she was unconscious. Four others, definitely her assailants. A blaster bolt rent the air near his head. Gwywir rolled, and came up to his feet, firing again,

and hitting a man in the gut, killing him. The young man came in now, and fired once, hitting his target square in the chest.

"For Mandalore!" Gwywir shouted, taking up the ancient war cry of his ancestors. He fired again, and again, killing one man. His companion fired as well, striking the last man in the chest.

"I thought you've never shot before, kid." Gwywir said, retrieving his loaned-out weapon, and placing it in his jacket pocket, along with the other.

"I haven't, but I've hunted with a bowcaster." Came the cocky reply.

"Well, we saved your girl, now get her out, before any authorities come along." Gwywir said, clasping hands with the man quickly, before heading for the door.

"What's your name?" It was a cautious question.

"I am called Gwywir, but that is all I can tell you."

"I am called Jerek." The man said, but he said it to air, for Gwywir was gone. "Odd…"

His partner, Ben, had come, flying an airspeeder. Gwywir jumped into the passenger seat. He heard voices at the street side of the alley as they flew back into the air traffic of Coruscant.

"I got you call, and traced it to your location." Ben said simply.

"Good work, had to save a girl from some overzealous men." Gwywir replied. They had been friends and partners for years. Ever since Felucia. (But that is a story for another time.)

"Yeah, well, it was easy work." He was weaving through the crowded 'streets' of Coruscant. Travel here was fast-paced, and required skill to traverse so casually.

"How's the_Tracinya_?"

"She's good. Your armor is resized to fit you, by the way. You grow too damn fast." That only reminded Gwywir of their ages. At sixteen and seventeen, they were a bit young to be in the position they were in.

"Thanks, my friend."

"Of course. We also have a new smuggling deal."

"Already?"

"Already."

"What are we shipping, to where, and how much for it?"

"Chak-root. Abo Dreth. We'll be getting about ten thousand credits."

"Ten thousand?" Gwywir exclaimed. That was a large sum, especially to him, having been mostly poor all his life.

"It's a large shipment." Was his only explanation.

"Has the chak-root been loaded yet?"

"It has."

"Good, we need to leave, and quickly."

"Why?"

"We may have authorities on us soon."

"Ahh."

"That's it?"

"We've had authorities on us for years."

"True, how much further?"

"Right here." Ben whipped into a sharp turn, landing the airspeeder in a large hangar. A large, sleek ship filled it. The _Tracinya_ was an Etti Lighter, heavily modified, of course. Along with the stock parts, it could hold more food, and had several extra missiles systems, backed up by ten quadlaser cannons, along with several proton lasers, and ion cannons. The one hundred-twenty-five meter ship was equipped with a hyper drive. The _Tracinya _was capable of carrying four hundred tons of cargo. But, most interesting of all, was the fact that the _Tracinya_ was equipped with a droid brain, and it was capable of firing its own weapons, and advanced auto-piloting.

"Here she is."

"Beautiful, as always." Gwywir said, hopping out of the airspeeder. Ben followed, and pressed a button on a remote, deploying a boarding ramp. Gwywir and Ben boarded the ship to prepare for the departure from Coruscant.


	2. Departure: Chapter Two

Departure (Chapter Two)

Ben threw himself into the pilot's seat, Gwywir taking the co-pilot's chair. They had previously announced their soon-to-be departure from the hangar, and were given the all-clear. One hundred tons of chak-root had been discretely loaded into the cargo hold.

"Good afternoon, Ben, Gwywir." It was _Tracinya_, or, more precisely, _Tracinya's _computer system, Traci. The voice was calm, soothing. A voice that would belong to a beautiful video.

"Afternoon, Traci." Ben replied quickly.

"Afternoon, Traci." Gwywir said, as a hologram projected a human version of Traci. She had chosen to be a Twi'lek that day.

"The chak-root has been secured in the cargo hold, and coordinates pre-set for Abo Dreth. Once you leave Coruscant space, I will activate, and hyperspace travel will commence."

"Thank you, Traci." Ben said, as his hands flew over the ship's controls. A whirring filled the hangar, as the engines began to warm up. "We'll be headed to Abo Dreth soon, my friend. We can pick up another run there."

"That's become our routine, hasn't it?"

"For approximately two-and-a-half years." Traci said.

"That long?"

"That long."

The engines had reached their peak, and Ben flipped a switch. The repulsorlifts activated, lifting the ship. He eased the throttle forward, and the ship drifted out of the hangar. Ben then pulled back on another lever, angling the ship upwards.

"Here we go!" He shouted, and jammed the throttle to max. The _Tracinya_ soon reached her max of one thousand kilometers per hour. Coruscant's atmosphere raced past. Gwywir felt himself get pressed to the seat, and glanced over at Ben. He seemed completely at ease. His face held a silly grin, his straight, white teeth showing.

"Ben! Ease up. The _Tracinya_ barely had five minutes to warm up. It shouldn't exceed five hundred kilometers an hour!" Traci shouted. He ignored her. "You'll damage her!" That got him to slow. The meters soon lowered down to a more reasonable five hundred kilometers per hour. The pressure on Gwywir's chest slowly dispersed. The traveled at that speed, avoiding Coruscant's atmospheric dampeners. Soon, they pierced the final layer of atmosphere, and the edge of Coruscant space wasn't far off.

"Soon, we'll exit Coruscant space." Traci announced.

"Good, I can't wait to get out of here..," Gwywir muttered.

"I killed four men today, protecting a woman."

"So you've got authorities after you, possibly?"

"Yes."

"That's news." Traci said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"We've always had authorities after us. We're smugglers."

"See? As I said earlier." Ben exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." Gwywir conceded. "But, I still don't like it."

"Whatever." Ben snorted.

"Who do we deliver this order to?"

"Some noble, he'll transfer the credits to our account."

"Sounds good."

"Better than nothing."

"We've reached end of Coruscant space." Traci announced.

"Activate the hyperdrive." Ben said, matter-of-factly.

"Activating hyperdrive." Traci said. Then, "Hyperdrive activating."

The well-known hyperspace tunnel opened in front of the _Tracinya_. As she approached, the nose stretched into the tunnel, followed by the rest of the hull. Soon, the entire ship was engulfed in the hyperspace tunnel, and was traveling at hundreds of times the speed of light.

"Activate auto-piloting system."

"Way ahead of you, Ben." Traci said. "Best get some sleep while you have the time."

"Good idea." Gwywir said. "I'll be in my bunk room."

"And, I'll be heading to mine."

Both of the young men stood up, and bid Traci a farewell, before heading to their separate dorms. Gwywir walked through the halls of the ship, passing doors to empty rooms. _"If only they could be filled." _He thought.

"_Oh, but they will." _A voice inside his head.

"Who is there?" He asked allowed, reaching inside his jacket for his blaster.

"_I am not _there_, per se. I am within you. You have talent, to be able to communicate this way."_

"_What do you mean by 'talent'?" _He was intrigued, or insane.

"_You will find out soon enough."_

He felt a presence leave his body. He shuddered, but continued on his way. "I must be more tired than I thought." He mumbled, but, suddenly, the prospect of sleep did not seem so inviting. Nevertheless, the continued to his room. He would at least have something to distract him there. The door slid open as he approached.

The _Tracinya_ had been his home for the last few years, and this room had been his safe haven. Though, it did not feel so safe anymore. The room was rather large, but he liked it. He had an advanced safe, closet, bed, desk, bath room, armor stand, weapons rack, and a small refrigerator. At a glance, he could tell that his armor had been resized, and his weapons had had maintenance. He checked his closet, all of his clothing had been cleaned and pressed.

"You're welcome, you know?" It was Traci, she had access to every room in the ship.

"Thank you, but sometimes I wish you couldn't get into _every_ room."

"I need to, it is a safety protocol."

"Safety protocol, or not, please alert me before coming."

"I'd have to come to alert you…"

"Oh…"

"I'll let you go now."

"Thank you, Traci."

"You're welcome, but you'd best sleep."

"I will."

"Now."

It wasn't a question. She tapped her foot impatiently. He stripped his jacket off, and tossed it onto the back of a chair. He changed his shirt into something more comfortable, as well as his trousers. He threw himself onto his bed, ignoring the covers, deciding to sleep in the coolness of the ship instead.

"Good night, Gwywir"

"Good night, Traci."

"_Good night."_

Gwywir bolted upright. It was that voice again. _"What do you want with me?" _He asked his mind. Silence. _"At least tell me something…"_

"_Good night."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Good night, what else could that mean?"_

He already hated the voice, and questioned his sanity. He leaned back slowly, expecting the voice to return again. It did not. As he fell into sleep, the _Tracinya_ approached Abo Dreth. Far off, a clone of Sidious , one of the few that had produced their own abilities and personalities chuckled to himself. He had found his Apprentice.


	3. Arrival: Chapter Three

Arrival (Chapter 3)

His sleep had always been dreamless, but tonight it was full of them. He saw scenes of cloning labs, a cackling old man. Though, most common, were scenes of a tall, bald man, in dark robes. He was always carrying something in his hands. Always, next to him stood an equally tall man, dressed completely in black, his face covered by a hood. Somebody was shaking him.

"Gwywir. Gwywir! Wake up!." It was Ben.

"Wha…"

"You were dreaming."

"I never dream." He was just getting back to his senses.

"I know."

"So why was I?"

"Because you felt like it?" Ben was obviously angry, but not at him. "How would I know?"

"I dunno." Gwywir sat up. He was drenched with sweat. "We almost there?"

"Where?"

"Abo Dreth, where else?"

"Oh, yes, we've landed." Ben said. "You'd best get ready."

"Of course."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"For you to get out."

"Oh, uhhh, yes, of course." Ben hurried from the room. Gwywir shook his head, and swung his feet to the floor. He stood up, peeling off his shirt, and tossing it into a chute that lead to a laundry room. His trousers were next, following his shirt. He stood, dressed in only his under garments, for a moment, then walked to his armor stand. He lifted the helmet from it, and set it reverently on the table.

Soon, he had every piece set onto a table, and was pulling the environmental cover on. He pulled the armor padding over it, and then attached each piece firmly. Every inch of his armor said Mandalorian, from the helmet with the T-shaped visor, to the spiked boots, and everything in between. The rocket pack held a sniper rifle close to its side, with the barrel broken down. His belt held a holstered pistol, on the other side of his belt, a blaster carbine was hung from a belt loop. He held his helmet underneath his arm. Traci materialized at his desk.

"Are you prepared to exit the ship?"

"I am."

"Very well, Ben will meet you in the cargo hold."

"Tell him that I am coming."

"I already did." She said grinning. Traci had chosen to be a human today, and a beautiful one at that.

"Before you go, what would you be if Ben and I were women?"

"Why, I'd use a different voice level, and become a man, of course." As she said this her voice changed from the smooth pitch of a woman, to the deep grumble of a man. She laughed, her voice changing back from a man's to a woman's as she did so, and faded away.

"She has to be learning…" Gwywir muttered, and placed his green and black helmet on his head.

The door slid open before him, and he turned to go further back into the ship, to the cargo hold. The walk wasn't too long, and he entered the cargo hold. Ben stood there, wearing his black and gold armor. He carried a blaster rifle, and a vibro-sword hung at his waist.

"You ready?"

"I am."

"Good, we'll be getting our money from some noble."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we head there now, his men will unload the ship."

"Ahh."

"Traci has it under control, they can't get past the cargo hold."

"Good, lead the way."

"Will do."

Ben stepped down from the ramp. They were in a simple hangar, the walls were brown, with no computers attached. Around the walls, crates were stacked. The entrance was from above, the exit was a hole in one wall. Men were already filing in, two were on speeder bikes. These two pulled up to Ben and Gwywir.

"You two the smugglers?" A Rodian asked in a low voice, impressed by their armor, and scared of their weaponry at the same time.

"We are." Ben said, his voice muffled by the helmet.

"These bikes are for you, to get to the palace. You'll get to keep them, if you impress the boss." The other said.

Gwywir and Ben exchanged a glance. Free speeders? Something was up, and they didn't like it.

"Who's the boss?" Gwywir asked, dreading the answer.

"He's Bujabb, a Hutt."

Gwywir's heart fell. Working with a Hutt could bring you a lot of credits, or a lot of pain.

"Oh…" Ben said.

"Well, good luck with it." The Rodian said, dismounting the speeder. His fellow followed suit. The other workers under the Hutt's employ were opening crates, and bringing out the cargo. The two who had brought the speeders went to help them.

"Might as well mount up, then." Ben said, choosing a speeder, and mounting it. He revved it experimentally. Gwywir knew he was grinning under his helmet, and shook his head, mounting the other.

They were soon speeding through the streets of a rather large settlement. A large building reared over all the other in the distance.

As they were crossing a bridge, Gwywir asked through his helmet's built in communicator. "You think that that's the palace?" He pointed at the building.

"That's the one, it's the only building marked on the GPA." Ben replied, nodding.

"You like doing business with a Hutt?"

"Hell no." It was a reply full of dread.

"Hope something isn't fishy."

"Ha! With a Hutt, everything is fishy. You can keep hoping, my friend, but you'd best be ready for action."

That made Gwywir feel no better, but he continued on the way.

_Meanwhile…_

A small transport ship landed in a nearby hangar. It was painted an odd color, with odd inscriptions littering its surface. A boarding ramp disengaged, and a single, tall man stepped out of the ship. He was followed by a score of other men, all dressed in black jump suits. They activated stealth fields, and disappeared from sight. The tall man continued out of the hangar, in time to see two armored men speed by on repulsorlift bikes.

A grin spread underneath the shadow cast by his hood, and he pressed a button attached on his belt. A black speeder bike glided out of his ship, which he mounted. He revved the vehicle, and shot out of the door of the hangar, into the streets. He turned to follow the dust lifted by the passage of the two speeder bikes.

The Dark Lord of the Sith had arrived…


	4. Apprentice: Chapter Four

Apprentice (Chapter Four)

Unbeknownst to Gwywir and Ben, they were being followed by, perhaps, the most powerful man in the known galaxy. They continued their ride, ignoring the shouts of disdain of the civilians. They wanted their money, and to get out, fast. Five more minutes of riding brought them to the outter wall of the palace. A guard stepped up, it was a Verpine, one of the insectoid sentient beings of the galaxy.

"What do you want?" It asked in its own language, Verpine. The Mandalorians' helmets translated it into Galactic Basic.

"We can here to speak with Bujabb the Hutt." Gwywir said, hoping that the creature understood Galactic Basic. It did.

"Ahh, he was expecting you then, smugglers. You may dismount here, and follow the path up to the entrance of the palace. A Duros will greet you there, tell him that Zix sent you."

"Will do, and thank you."

"You are welcome." Zix chuckled, if it could be called such. Gwywir and Ben dismounted their speeders, Gwywir slid his carbine off of his belt, and gripped it firmly. Ben loosened his sword in its sheath, and they walked up the drive to the palace, were, as Zix told them, a Duros awaited them.

"Come with me, Mandalorians, I will take you to Bujabb." It greeted them. "You may call me Cei."

The armored men nodded, and followed Cei into a large, dark room.

"Switch your vision to UV." Ben said into their communicator.

"Will do."

With the change, the room was brightly lit, revealing many different creatures cleaning, some were guards though, and they carried an arsenal.

"Not good for us, my friend." Gwywir said.

"You see them too?"

"Yes."

"Ahh."

By then, they stood before a podium. Pillows covered it, and covering the pillows was a large Hutt. Bujabb was surrounded by slaves, and guards.

"Welcome, smugglers. Thank you for bringing in the shipment." The massive being said, speaking Huttese. The Cei translated, and then the Hutt continued. "Your journey was a good one, I presume?"

"It was." Ben said. Cei remained silent. The Hutt understood Galactic Basic, then.

"That is good." Cei again, translating.

"We have business to attend to, Bujabb. Send our pay to our account, and give us the receipt, and we will be on our way."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Cei remained silent, but the guards' actions spoke for themselves.

Gwywir jumped, activating his rocket pack, and bringing him above the fire. He fired once, twice, thrice, killing three guards. Ben rushed forward, swinging at another guard, killing him, and then using his rocket pack to jump far away from another, giving Gwywir room to fire again. They'd gotten into a lot of firefights with authorities, and knew how to work together. Unfortunately, the guards here were out to kill, and the police had only wanted to detain. Not to mention the fact the Gwywir and Ben were heavily outnumbered.

Gwywir dropped to the floor, fired the knee darts of his right leg at a charging Gamorrean, barely slowing it. He rolled away from its down-swinging axe, into the line of fire of Cei. The Duros raised his blaster pistol, only to be gutted by Ben's vibrosword. The Gamorrean was back on top of Gwywir, who fired a round into the porcine creature's stomach, and rolled to the side. The creature grunted in pain, but lumbered on, until Gwywir put a round in the creature's head. Blaster fire erupted, forcing Ben to sheath his weapon, and use the rocket pack to land next to Gwywir. They were surrounded.

The hall flooded with light. The doors had opened, and between them stood a tall figure dressed completely in black. He held the neck of the dead Verpine in one hand, and dropped it to the floor. The attention of everybody in the room turned to the door.

"I couldn't miss out on the fun." The figure explained.

"Ahh, how are you, my friend?" It was the Hutt, obviously enraged, but afraid at the same time. "Did my guard anger you?" Nobody bothered to translate for the Mandalorians.

"I am fine, but you are not my friend, nor am I yours." The figures explained, striding into the hall, but leaving the doors open. "And, neither did your guard anger me."

"So, why is he dead?" The Hutt's anger was much more obvious now.

"I killed him." The figure was obviously a man, and, as he strode past, Gwywir saw something that amazed him. The figures cloak swept back, revealing the intricate hilt of a lightsaber.

"May I ask why?"

"You do not need to know why."

"Your mind tricks don't work on Hutt, Sith."

"I did not attempt to trick you, I was merely stating the obvious."

"Tell me, or I will have you killed."

"Now, now, Bujabb, there is no need for that."

"Your mind tricks do not work, I say!"

The Sith, for that is what he is, stood before the podium, swathed in black. A grin was obvious underneath the shadow of his hood. He lifted a gloved hand, and pulled the hood from his face, revealing a shaved scalp.

"Very well, I came here to claim my Apprentice."

"Then take your pick, and leave!"

"Now, now, why must you be so rude?" The Sith was no longer smiling.

"You are the rude one! Killing my guards, interrupting my business!" The Hutt roared. "I will have you killed!"

The Sith shook his head, and then, with a flash, his lightsaber was in his hand, drawn, and across the Hutt's throat, shredding the fatty flesh of the creature. Blaster fire erupted, and but he easily deflected the shots, some returning to the one who fired them. Screams erupted, and many of the guards fled. A group of Gamorreans idiotically charged the Sith, only to meet their ends to chains of lightning. The Sith turned around, and walked towards the doors, allowing the remainder of the guards to flee from him. When he reached the doors that were still spread wide, turned to face the Mandalorians.

"Are you coming, or not? My assassins will take care of the rest of these pitiful beings." He said. "Bring your friend along, as well, we'll take your ship off of this planet." With that, he left the palace, with both Ben and Gwywir following him.


	5. Sith: Chapter Five

Sith (Chapter Five)

The figure walked down the path, his hood was still down. On either side of the walkway, bodies littered the ground, and weapons were strewn. As the threesome walked, others began to materialize beside them.

"My Lord Sinuous," One began, addressing the Sith. "There are no living sentient beings within the palace."

"Very good, Aleron." The Lord Sinuous said, and waved his hand. His assassins vanished again. "As you can see, they made quick work of those supposedly trained guards and soldiers. They just don't train them like they used to." He said this amiably, as if they were friends. "They'll be looting the place now, I suspect, but all we need is some transportation. I assume we can use your ship?"

"No!" Ben objected. "I don't want some… some _Sith _like you on my vessel."

"Now, now, I take offense to that. And, I wasn't asking you, I was asking my Apprentice."

"Your Apprentice?" Gwywir asked.

"You, Gwywir Garzo, Mandalorian, smuggler. Whatever you wish to be called. I suspect I'll have to name you soon, but that will be when return home."

"I never agreed to any such thing!" Gwywir objected.

"You want me out of your head?" 

"So, it was you who was in my head?"

"I asked first."

"Yes, I want you out of my head!" He was almost yelling this.

"Alright, I will, if you'll be my Apprentice."

"Wha..?"

"You heard me." They had come to a halt in the middle of the walkway.

"And, as your Apprentice, what would I do?" He had to admit, he was intrigued.

"You'll take the mantle when I die, or when you kill me, you'll learn about the Force, saber combat, Sith history, the lot."

"You don't act like a Sith."

"And, you've met many Sith, have you?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly. What's your answer?"

"You'll stay out of my head?"

"Yes."

"And, if I refuse?"

"Your life will be horrible, I'll make you regret every decision you make, and slowly drive you insane." He said this smiling, as if it were a joke.

"Looks like I have plenty of options."

"You could kill him right now, Gwywir." It was Ben.

"You see him take out the room full of guards?"

"Yeah, and?"

"You see all of his assassins?"

"Well…"

"I'll do it."

"Good." He continued walking. A three seated speeder hovered up. As it pulled alongside, an assassin revealed himself.

"My Lord, here is a speeder we found." It was Aleron. "We will take the _Majesty_ back to the Deep Core."

"Very good. Carry on." Sinuous climbed into the driver's seat, and motioned for Gwywir and Ben to follow. Gwywir took the passenger seat, and Ben the rear. "Aleron is one of my lieutenants, and a good one at that."

"I see."

"My Lord."

"I'm sorry?"

"You are my Apprentice, you will address me as 'My Lord,'"

"I see, My Lord." It was odd for him. Gwywir had lived most of his life as a leader, not a follower.

"I know what you mean."

"My Lord?"

"I lived under Sidious' rule for a time, until I began to develop a personality, then he kicked me out to die. Too bad for him that I was able to reach Tython, and gain his memories."

"I see, My Lord."

The speeder turned a final corner, and neared the hangar of the _Tracinya_. All three of the men climbed out, and began for the entrance of the hangar, when those of the unloading crew stepped out, except, they were carrying blasters.

"There's been a lot of fun today." Sinuous muttered under his breath, before the fire fight began. Ben's rocket pack brought up, and forward. He landed, swinging his vibro-sword in an arc, slashing across a worker's stomach. Gwywir had brought his carbine up and returned fire. Sinuous, oddly, walked forward calmly, deflecting shots casually with his saber. When he was a few meters away, he lifted his hand, and the remaining works were slammed backwards into a wall, lifted, dropped, and then flung into the wall again. They slid to the floor, lifeless, and bent in odd angles.

"Never mess with a Sith." Sinuous said proudly, and hung the hilt of his saber from his belt. He walked to the entrance of the hangar, Gwywir and Ben obediently following. They soon entered the hangar, to find empty boxes scattered over the ground. "Sorry about that, my men came here first, and made the chak-roots disappear. I didn't think they'd get word back to the palace so quickly."

"You did this!" Ben was yelling.

"Looks like my control of his mind got lost." Sinuous muttered, and released Gwywir from his near-trance. "Might as well get this over with." He began a lengthy explanation about recent events.

"…the Sith are dying out, I'm the last one. I needed an Apprentice, so I cast about the galaxy, looking for one powerful enough. That would be you, Gwywir."

"I, My Lord?"

"Yes, have you ever had unexplainable luck, lightning fast reactions, prescience?"

Then it all came tumbling into place. The adrenaline kicking in, slowing everything down. The ability to draw before anybody else did. And, the dreams from last night, he now knew that he had seen Sinuous.

"It all makes sense now." Gwywir muttered.

"I knew it would, and don't think of me as Sinuous, nor call me 'My Lord.'"

"What about what you told me?"

"You were under my control then, I was toying with you, and learning the way you thought. You can call me Sliver, but, in the company of my men, call me 'Lord,' if only for them. Jealousy is a painful thing to deal with."

"Of all the descriptions of Sith I've ever heard…"

"All of them are true, I believe, but, I'm a bit different from that."

"So, Sliver, how are you different?" Ben asked.

"Get the ship into the air, and I can tell you then."

"Fair enough, do you have coordinates for where we are going?"

"Yes, and I do believe you have a droid brain installed on your ship."

"How did you know?" Ben and Gwywir asked simultaneously. Nobody knew about any of it.

"Why, I customized this ship myself. I was rather angry when she disappeared." With that, he barked out a command, and the boarding ramp dropped down. Sliver lead the way onto the ship, Ben and Gwywir following, dead confused. "Jessica! Are you there?" Sliver called, and Traci appeared as a nearby hologram.

"Master?" If a droid could be dumbfounded, she was.

"Yes, sorry for letting those men steal you, but it eventually lead to finding my Apprentice, so all is well."

"We are going back to base?"

"Yes, set your coordinates to Tython, and fly us out of here." Sliver ordered, and the hologram nodded, and disappeared. He waved to Gwywir and Ben. "I will tell you all you need to know in the meditation room."

"There isn't one."

"It's hidden."

"I checked every inch of the vessel."

"Not every inch."

Sliver disappeared around a corner, down a hallway that lead to a dead end. He placed his hand on the wall, and a door slid open. "Come on in."


	6. Training: Chapter Six

Training (Chapter Six)

Life seemed to accelerate from there. Sliver told Gwywir and Ben a lengthy tale, beginning from his birth as a Sidious clone, to here and now. Many things Gwywir had not understood previously, came to light. He had been born with a high midi-chlorian count, around ten thousand per cell, revealed after a simple blood test. He had learned that he had quite a bit of power under his control. Ben, intrigued, asked for a blood test himself, only to learn he had about one thousand midi-chlorians per call, below average. Angered, and perhaps jealous, he had left.

They remained in the meditation chamber for hours, even as the _Tracinya_ entered hyperspace. Here, he began his studies, learning the very basics of Sith history, and the powers they could wield. He also learned much more about himself, he had sides of himself he had never seen before. They were brought out by jives and mockery from Sliver.

It wasn't long before the _Tracinya_ landed at Tython. Within days of arriving, Gwywir's formal training began. He rarely saw Ben during these times, but learned that he was receiving training in several combat forms, and better equipment. The _Tracinya_ was also further modified. During the times they met, they exchanged stories. Ben's armor fairly gleamed, expecially compared to Gwywir's dull, gray and black robes.

Years went by, with Gwywir growing in several ways. He became a skilled combatant, with a deep understanding of Sith history. His natural skill in the Force grew as well. During combat, he could remain oddly calm, he rarely worried. During especially intense combat, time seemed to slow, giving him remarkable timing. He was able to fight well against multiple enemies, and gained basic skill in all the Forms of light saber combat. He trained with several types of training lightsabers, as well.

Ben received training in vibro-sword, and unarmed combat techniques, as well as advanced use of several blaster types. He was taught leadership abilities, stealth, and gained much more endurance, strength, and will power. Sliver personally trained him against mind powers. He was taught to pilot fighter craft, and basic medicine. He had his armored resized several times during this time span.

All the while, galactic history was unfolding. The Empire had been driven completely out of the Core worlds. They were know known as the Imperial Remnant, and had been contained in the Deep Core. The Rebellion now controlled the galaxy, but it was now known as the New Republic.

The galaxy was recovering from war, and the Jedi were rebuilding. From rumor, they learned that all of the Sith were believed dead. This suited Sliver fine.

"Let them think us dead. They'll grow soft. Then, our forces shall sweep down upon them. It will give us two advantages. Surprise, and disbelief, which will both lead to a lowering of morale in New Republic forces. We will remove those with station first, my assassins are spreading across the galaxy as we speak. We will leave the Jedi untouched. Perhaps it will make some turn against them, but, I only deal in absolutes."

For this, he trained his men. The number of assassins stationed on Tython decreased steadily. They went to find their targets. Military leaders, politicians, planetary rulers. All were targets. Quietly, he took storm troopers from everywhere he could, and recruited others. He trained men to lead them. Acquired vehicles, and space craft. Trained men to pilot them. Trained engineers to repair them, and keep them running. At one point, he received several battalions of droids. Campaign plans were formed, discarded, and reformed.

Aleron became a more common sight. He had not been sent away, but remained at Tython, to offer his opinion on campaign elements. When he had first met Gwywir and Ben, he had been completely covered in black clothing. When he wasn't working, he wore an officer's uniform, with lieutenant bars. He was one of the few non-human officers under Sliver's command, being a Chiss. His opinion was highly valued, as he was a military genius.

Soon, the Sith assassins had all been dispersed across the galaxy. Sliver was marshalling his forces. The time for Gwywir to create his lightsaber was nearing. Ben received command of a four man strike force, named Derriphan Squadron. They began flight and combat training almost immediately after the squadron was commissioned.

Gwywir had nearly mastered a more personalized form of Djem So, mixing its strength, with the speed and acrobatics of Ataru, and the general confusion of Juyo. His plans for the saber of his choice were complete, and he began to find the required components. He had learned much over the years, and, at an age of twenty-two, was prepared to create his saber. Sliver provided him with a furnace to create his crystal. His plan was to create an extremely maneuverable lightsaber to use in several different combinations.

He meditated on the creation of his single synth-crystal. He chemically altered it as he meditated. The crystal slowly colored black, and, after three weeks, it was completed. He meditated a further week over a Qixoni crystal, tuning it to himself. Then, with his primary crystals created and tuned, he began to build his lightsabers. Each hilt was similar, a black metal, intricately laced with silver. They had a long guard on each end, and they had the capability to attach with one another, or attach to a gauntlet. His sabers were complete, and just in time, he was to become Sith Lord.


	7. Sith'ari: Chapter Seven

Sith'ari (Chapter Seven)

Gwywir strode through the hallways of Sliver's base. He garments had changed severely over the initial six years of his training. A long black cloak flowed behind him. He wore a loose belt around his waist, where his saber hilts were attached. His forearms were covered with black gauntlets, on the backs, they had racks with the ability to hold the hilts of his sabers. His torso, legs, and arms were covered in a black jumpsuit. His head was covered with a deep hood, his mouth was hidden behind a cowl.

Passing soldiers stepped to the side of the hallway, and saluted as he passed. He greeted them with a nod. It had been a week since he had completed his sabers, and each hilt contained a focusing crystal that was known to enhance the user's control over the Force. This added to his power, and he knew it. One day, he tested the extent of his control on old crates. He crushed one into dust, and Sliver had soon learned.

He turned a corner, his boots ringing on the floor, a soldier halted, and saluted. Gwywir nodded.

"Carry on, soldier." His voice had deepened, as well. The door to the meditation room was at the end of the hall. Two armored soldiers stood on each side of the double doors. As he neared, they saluted.

"Sir, the Lord Sinuous is expecting you." One said.

"That is why I have come, is it not?" Gwywir asked, his voice slightly muffled by the cowl.

"I believe so, sir."

"Then, allow me passage."

"Of course, sir." The man stepped into the hall, and opened the door into the meditation room. It was large, designed to house much more than two men. Sliver sat in the middle of the chamber, deep in meditation. Gwywir stepped further into the room silently. His boots were padded, softening any noise. The doors swung shut behind him. Sliver flicked his wrist, and chairs and crates piled up behind the doors, blocking them. Something was wrong. Sliver rose from his meditative position.

"My Apprentice, you have failed me." He said, his voice was low, and menacing.

"My Lord, I-i do not understand."

"Lies!" He yelled, his hand dropped to the hilt of his saber. He began to circle around Gwywir. "You train with me, learning the things I teach you. Then, you contact the New Republic, giving them our plans. You have betrayed me!" He leapt at Gwywir, drawing his saber at the jump's peak.

Gwywir rolled to the side, drawing both hilts, and clipping them together. When he came to his feet, he settled into his stance, and ignited both blades. Sliver sent an arc of lightning at him, and charged in behind it. Gwywir spun his saber, absorbing the electricity, then snapped one end up to deflect the blade of Sliver's saber. He spun around, rolling to the back of his master, and swung down. 

His blade was intercepted by Sliver's, who spun 'round, swinging low. Gwywir jumped above the blade, and spun his saber in a circle in mid-air. Sliver dropped down, and rolled to the side.

The combat continued like this for what seemed like ages. The two Sith exchanged blows, neither of them causing any damage. They also pushed and pulled at one another using the Force. The combat raged around the room, where sweeps of saber blades scorched furniture, walls, and floors. Unfortunately, Gwywir could not hope to compete against a highly skilled duelist.

Sliver swept down at Gwywir, who shifted his grip on his saber, and twisted. The hilt split in two in his hands. Sliver appeared to over-extend, and Gwywir swung down at him with both blades, only to feel his feet leave the ground, and his back hit a wall. As he slid down the wall to the floor, his baers sheathed, and clattered from his grip.

"Pathetic." It was Sliver. His saber remained drawn, and held to one side. "You do not deserve to be a Sith, I should have killed you then."

"No!" Gwywir yelled, and rose to his feet, drawing his sabers to him with the Force. He released a massive wall of lightning, and pushed at Sliver, who barely managed to absorb the power, but still stumbled backwards. He brought his saber up, and weakly blocked a blow from Gwywir. Gwywir kicked his former master in the chest, and released Force power from the contact point, flinging the man across the room. His back slammed against the opposite wall, and he fell off, rather than slid. He was laughing aloud as he flew backwards. When he regained his footing and breath, he tossed his saber casually aside.

"Yes!" He was yelling. "I knew it, you are ready!"

"What?" Gwywir still held his stance, sabers drawn.

"It was a test, you have to expect them." Sliver said simply, drawing forth another saber from inside his robes. "Now, sheath your blades, and come here."

He could tell it was no lie, and that Sliver meant him no further harm. Rather reluctantly, he loosened his grip on his sabers. The blades slid upward with a hiss. He walked forward slowly, attaching the hilts to his gauntlets. Sliver raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. When Gwywir came up in front of Sliver, he crossed his arms.

"Kneel." Sliver said. Gwywir did so, resting the knuckles of one hand on the floor, holding the other to his chest. "You have proven your control of the Force, and your talent with a saber. You chose well in the creation of your blades, choosing versatility over beauty. You have been taught to lead, to kill. As you age, you will grow more powerful. You are strong enough to one day take my place." Here, he drew his saber blade, and passed it over first Gwywir's left shoulder, then his right, and his left again.

"Peace is a lie," He began.

"There is only Passion."

"Through Passion,"

"I gain Strength."

"Through Strength,"

"I gain Power"

"Through Power,"

"I gain Victory."

"Through Victory,"

"My chains are broken."

"The Force shall free me." Sliver finished, obviously pleased. Then, he said. "Rise, Lord Penumbra."


End file.
